


To enter Storybrooke, pick one up

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The outside world is coming to town - but they aren't going to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To enter Storybrooke, pick one up

"Somebody at NOAA called in a favor, so we've been tasked with taking a look around." Every other time their unit or another unit had exercises or drills in the area, they kept clear of the town property of Storybrooke - an old agreement with the military, some attributed it to.

"Yes sir," everyone in the unit said to Sgt. Hank Timmons.

"Then lets' move," Hank said.

~~~

It wasn't long before they found the first sign of strangeness. "Sticklers for marking, eh?" Johns asked, looking at the spray-painted line crossing the road.

"It doesn't cross into the woods," Tibbs observed.

"Jurisdiction for catching speeding cars, or a finish line for races?" Eng offered.

"We'll ask," Hank said, and led them across.

Last to cross the line, covering their rear, was Tibbs. She staggered forward one step, then caught herself.

"You okay there, Tibbs?" Hank asked.

"Peachy, sir," Tibbs said. "Might've been the stream water back a ways."

As the unit quickmarched to the town proper, someone whispered with in Tibbs, _Huh. I'm not invisible anymore. Doesn't matter - they still won't catch me._ And Tibbs blinked.

**Author's Note:**

>  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
>  my thought is this: in any group crossing the boundary into Storybrooke's land, at least one person of that group will pick up a second personality in addition to the original one they came to Storybrooke's border with.


End file.
